


One of *Those* Meetings

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just a guy stuck in a meeting





	One of *Those* Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: I couldn't manage the Drabble a Day. It's more of a Drabble every few days. :-) But it is 100 words. Thanks to Hawk50 for the suggestion of the correct chapter number. I don't know *what* I was thinking!  


* * *

"...cut our paper costs by one-fifth by switching from Stark to Draft White."

Boring.

"...small supply of Stark White can be kept..."

I can't believe how boring this is. Why am I here? Why on Earth does anyone think I care about what color white paper we buy?

"...similarly, recent studies have shown that the IPB459 black pens last twelve percent longer than the blue..."

They did a study? God. I, we, should have stayed in bed. We could be on our third orgasm. Chapter Sixty-Nine of Jack and Daniel's Day Off.

Hope Jack's having more fun than I am.


End file.
